Satellite-based positioning systems are used for relatively precise measurements of global location. However, the signals used in satellite-based positioning systems are often unavailable or unreliable in non-line of sight (NLOS) environments. Therefore, there is a need for precise positioning in locations in which satellite-based positioning systems are unavailable.